1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure vessel for holding a cartridge, loose media, and the like for conditioning and/or purifying fluid, and particularly concerns a pressure vessel which includes a cover and a bowl, and a flexible shear rod for securing the cover to the bowl. The invention also relates to a manifold mounted and sealed to the cover via an O-ring groove assembly, ultrasonic insertion, and/or a silicone sealant disposed between the manifold and the cover.
2 Description of the Prior Art
A pressure vessel for holding a cartridge filter and the like for conditioning and/or purifying fluid typically comprises a cover, a bowl, an O-ring seal, and a V-clamp to hold the cover to the bowl and to compress the O-ring seal.
Closing a pressure vessel using a V-clamp requires carefully aligning the cover and the bowl while at the same time manipulating the V-clamp. This is a fairly cumbersome task, and a very difficult task for a person with arthritic hands or for a person working on a pressure vessel that is positioned in a constrained area.